Pull the plug
by jaybee1119
Summary: Dean has been in a car accident and is in a coma as Lisa and Bobby  are left with a tough decision to make.But will Cas and Dean take it out of  their hands? Bad summery and title I am afraid:


Pull the plug

Disclaimer supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke along with all the characters the lucky boy. And I do not wish to offend or take credit for anything it was just for my own pleasure so don't sue me please.

Authors note: I do not like it when characters die but I had the idea and had to run with it. If you do not like that kind of thing please don't read! All mistakes are my own and I make a lot, think I may have to find a beta.

After fighting all the supernatural crap he had fought his whole life, Demons, angels and going to hell and back literally, the last thing Dean ever expected to finish him off was his baby his beautiful shiny black impala . How could that be? She had always taken care of her boys so well in the past she was more then a car she was their home. Ok there had been that wreck where Dean almost died, when his dad had sold his soul so Dean could live but other then that she had been a life saver. But that's what the doctors were saying now. They didn't know he could hear them thinking he was too deep in his coma or that he had already gone .But god damn it he was still here and pissed that they were talking about him like he wasn't.

"I am sorry Ms Braeden but I really don't think Dean will wake up, we can keep him on life support but I think we are just delaying the inevitable…All our tests show that the damage to his brain is just too severe."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Ah that was Lisa she wouldn't let him down

"I am sorry but we have already done everything we can for him the only thing keeping him alive now is those machines."

"Look again douche bag I'm still fucking in here" Dean screamed in his head at the doctor that sounded all of fifteen if he were a day.

Oh no he could hear Lisa crying now and he hated it when she cried. She was normally such a strong person not given to girlie bouts of emotion very often that's why they where such good friends.

"I really think it would be kinder to let him go now peacefully…You are only going to make it harder on you and your son watching him waste away in this bed."

What the hell did they seriously want Lisa to agree to put him down like some damn dog?

"Are you sure there is no chance that he can wake from his coma? There has to be more tests that you can do?"

Good old Lisa, she wouldn't give up on him without a fight.

"I am sorry but we have done every test we can and the results all came out the same Mr wincher is gone."

"More crying? Seriously come on Lisa you are stronger then that fight for me please, don't let them do this to me." Dean begged the now sobbing woman.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? You shouldn't be alone now." The doctor told Lisa in a voice that was beginning to grate on Dean's last nerve.

"No thank you I have already called everyone that needs to know and they are on there way."

Who was on their way? The only people Dean had left were Lisa, Ben, Bobby and Cas. God he wished the angel where here now he could get him out of this. Even if he couldn't he wanted to hear the angels voice one last time, he really missed him and they had been through so much together.

"Very well Ms Braeden… But if you need me for anything I will be here all night."

"Oh yeah that's right slime ball hit on a grieving woman. Don't you even have an ounce of decency? If I ever get out of this one I am going to rip you a new one." Dean silently cursed at the doctor as he heard him leave the room.

"I'm so sorry Dean!"

Lisa cried as she took his hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on it, and Dean could feel her tears washing over his had.

"Please Lisa don't let them do this to me, please don't give up I can get out of this. I have gotten out of far worse." He begged knowing that she couldn't hear him, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

XxXxXxXxXx

About an hour later and half a box of Kleenex later or at least that was Dean's estimate anyway there was another voice, and Dean could only wish he could open his eyes and see the new visitor. He knew the voice though, he had known it for more years then he cared to remember.

"Lisa how's he doing?"

Bobby had asked her and he had to listen to a rerun of what Dr Douche-Bag MD had told her earlier and he was starting to become worried because Bobby was falling hook, line and sinker for the doc's diagnosis just like Lisa had.

"I know its hard Lisa but I think you have to do what the Doc says because there are way worse things that could happen then you just watching Dean Waste away. There's many a demon that would love to get their hands on the kids body and he wouldn't want that."

"What the hell Bobby? Why aren't you out there trying to find some kind of spell or something to wake me up? Don't leave me here to die please."

Dean was really beginning to panic now; he didn't want to die he had already been to both places you go to when you die. And he most certainly did not care to visit either one of them again.

"Oh god please there are so many things I haven't done yet…How can you do this to me after all I have done for you? You took everyone I cared about away from me and left me alone, you took my family from me and the only person that I ever thought I could truly love, please." Dean prayed to a god that he knew didn't give a rats ass.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Castiel? I know Dean would want him here."

"Damn right I want him here." He told them both hoping that by some miracle they would hear him.

"I tried to get message to him but that boy is sure hard to track down. I'm not sure he got it though and even if he did his boss would let him come here. But I know that if he can he will be here no doubt about that, if anyone would do just about anything for the kid its him."

Dean knew that was true, Cas had done so much and given up more then anyone could imagine for Dean.

"Cas if you can hear me I want you to know that I would have done anything for you to, you mean more to me then you could ever imagine." He prayed to the angel, wow he had done that twice in one day it had to be a record.

XxXxXxXxX

Dean had been so caught up in thoughts of the angel that he had missed what Lisa and Bobby had been talking about, and he was grateful about that. He didn't really want to know when the planned on pulling the plug on him like he was some old piece of electrical equipment that was well past its sell by date. But he was pulled back to reality when a voice that could have been in the room for hours not that he would have noticed asked a question and it was one he was glad they did.

"Can I have a few moments alone with him please?"

"Cas!" Dean just wished he could jump for joy.

"Yeah shall we go grab a coffee Lisa?" Dean heard Bobby ask.

"Yes, if you need us Castiel we will just be in the cafeteria." Lisa said to the angel as they left the room.

"Dean."

Castiel said as dean felt him touch his temple lightly and suddenly he could see again, could see the angel, his angel even if it was only in his head.

"Cas its good to see you man I didn't think you would never get your feathery ass down here." And he really meant it; he didn't think he had ever been so happy to see anyone in his whole entire life.

"And it is good to see you to Dean I just wish it didn't have to be with you like this."

The angel looked at him with such sad eyes

"We don't have long Dean and we have much to talk about."

If Dean didn't know the angel better he would say that he was about to cry. But Cas didn't cry not for anything or anyone did he?

"What is it Cas?"

Dean asked the angel as he saw a tear fall from his beautiful vivid blue eyes and roll down the angel's flawless cheek.

"Dean I have been sent here to make you an offer."

Well it couldn't be that bad but looking at the angel he knew that wasn't the truth. He looked like someone had just killed his puppy.

"Go on Cas."

"I can heal you Dean and you will be free to live your life although this is your time to pass."

Well that didn't seem so bad so what had his angel so upset.

"Awesome Cas bring it on lets get me up and out of this bed before the doc decides to pull the plug.

"Dean there is a condition."

Always with the damn catch.

"And?" He asked Cas knowing that it had to be bad for him to be acting this way.

"If I do this for you then I must never interfere in your life again. I am forbidden to see you again even up in heaven when your time comes."

What kind of freaking deal was that to be offered?

"And if I where to go now, what would happen then? Would I be able to see you up there then, or would it still be forbidden?"

"Yes Dean, but why would you even consider it? You have so much more to do with your life so much left to give the world. You have Lisa and Ben and the chance of a real family Dean."

Even though Dean had always felt as if Cas had been watching over him, he cant have been watching that hard or he would have know that he and Lisa were nothing more then friends and he was nothing more then an adopted uncle to Ben.

"Because I can't be without you forever Cas this year alone has been hard enough I couldn't do it for eternity. And because I love you I always have and always will."

"I love you to Dean but I cannot let you do this."

Dean could feel the angel take hold of his hand and the gentle brush of his lips on his.

"This is my decision to make Cas. There may be more that I could do with my life but I don't want to if you're not in it, I love you I just wish I had told you before now. I want to die, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and if you want me to be happy you will do what I damn well tell you."

"If this is what you wish Dean but there will be no going back once it is done."

"I will not ever want to change my mind I can promise you that."

He smiled reassuring the angel.

XxXxXxXxX

At nine o'clock the next morning with Lisa, Bobby and Jimmy sitting around his bed his bed the doctor pulled the plug on Dean Winchester and he took his last breath. But this time he really wasn't there, he was beginning an eternity in heaven with his only love, with his angel.

THE END

I know it was kind of short and did not have enough mush in for mine let alone anyone else's taste but I had an idea and had to write don't judge me to harshly lol x


End file.
